The muffler has a number of chambers which are generally formed from a combination of partitions and tubes. In order to function effectively, the chambers of the muffler must be configured to dissipate the acoustic energy of the exhaust gases without affecting engine performance. The muffler must also be sturdy enough to withstand the vibrations produced by the engine and the pressures of the exhaust gasses.
The position of the muffler on the vehicle varies considerably depending on the vehicle model, but most mufflers are located underneath and towards the rear of the vehicle. As such, the overall shape of the muffler is dependent upon package restriction of the vehicle's underbody. For example, the shape of the muffler may be determined by the configuration of the vehicle's chassis and the components of the drivetrain. Furthermore, the muffler must be built to resist corrosion caused by exposure to the environment underneath the vehicle, for example exposure to water and salt.
As a result of the design requirements of the muffler, the muffler may be a relatively rigid component. With ever-increasing requirements for crash safety, it is desirable to also provide a muffler that performs well in the event of a crash.